Safe and Sound
by TrickRTreatTheGuardian
Summary: When Hiccup was young he was alone and bullied till one fateful day he met a boy named Jack. After defending the scrawny kid, Jack and Hiccup become unlikely friends in their small life. As years Pass things grow, but will hidden skeletons prevent the two from being together.
1. In the Beginning

_I remember tears running down your face_

His breathing was ragged as he turned the corner of the empty hall. Tears filled the forest green eyes as he looked into classroom after classroom for a teacher to help him. Footsteps rang through the hall that were not his own, they were getting closer. The boy kept running, his auburn hair slightly impairing his vision as it fell over his face, until his feet suddenly tangled in one another and gravity did its cruel work.

"Agh!" Came the small cry as the small figure toppled to the floor followed by a whimper. The footsteps slowed as the three got closer to their fallen prey. Before the child could do anything the older grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and lifted him off the ground.

"Where you going Hiccup?" the older boy spat, his large face getting close to the smaller with an evil sneer, the kids called him Snotlout behind his back. The other two, twins called Rough and Tough, just chuckled as their leader slammed the kid against the hall. "We only want to talk, don't we?" the leader said innocently but behind the angelic sounding voice came the promise of pain.

"P...please... stop..." came Hiccups weak plea to be released. Why him? Why was he the main target to the biggest bully in the school? He never did anything. They were in elementary school for gods sakes!

The twins and their pig like leader all chuckled. "I'm sorry what was that? I couldn't hear you." He snickered before leaning his ear closer to the whimpering boys face. Hiccup said nothing as he was pushed even farther into the cold hard wall. "That's what I thought."

A tear ran down Hiccups freckled cheek as he awaited the pain. No one to save him from his hellish torture. Instead of waiting to see the punch, Hiccup closed his eyes and waited. Snotlout grinned as he balled his meaty hand into a fist and reared back.

_When I said I'll never let you go._

"Let him go!", the scream started the four as a blur practically football tackled the large boy to the ground. His grip released Hiccup and the boy fell to the ground. Instinctively Hiccup curled into a ball as a few more tears fell free. The next few minutes went by as there were grunts, shouts, and the sound of punches being thrown but none every connected with the frightened boy on the floor.

"Let's get out of here!" Snotlout's cry came and then the sound of fading footsteps.

Green tear filled eyes snapped opened as Hiccup looked around. A boy, a year or two older than himself was standing not from where he lay. He was breathing hard, clothes dis-shelved on his body and hair a chocolate brown mess. The boy stood staring at where the three bullies had disappeared to before turning to look at Hiccup.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he held out a hand. Hiccup looked at the other, mouth slightly agape before nodding and taking the others hand and slowly standing. "Good", the new boy said with a smile. "The name is Jack."

Hiccup looked at the boy, his pale features, slightly up turned nose and blue eyes. He had never seen this boy before and here he was saving him from his daily torture. This boy just stood up to the biggest bully in school but why?

Jack blinked and waved his hand in front of the other. "Hello? Anyone there?" Hiccup blinked and shook his head. "Huh?"

"Got a name?" Jack asked curiously.

"H..Hayden... but people call me Hiccup..." the boy said, looking down and going into his invisible turtle shell. "th...thank you by the way. No one has ever done that before."

The older boy blinked before smiling and patting the others back. "No problem! Say, why aren't you already gone like the other kids? I didn't see you in detention."

"I um... was trying to wait out Snotlout before walking home..." Hiccup replied. "You were in detention?" he asked worriedly. Did he just get rid of one bully only to meet an even wose one?

"Yeah, played a prank in the girls bathroom but the teacher didn't find it so funny..." The brunette admitted and ran a hand through his hair. "You walk too? Well... how about we walk together? Incase old Snotnose comes back?" Jack chuckled.

A smile grew on Hiccups face and he nodded his head. "Sure!" The two then turned and headed towards the exit, their conversation now turning towards favorite tv shows and games.


	2. Which one?

_And all those shadows almost killed your light_

Turned out that Jack had to pass the street that Hiccup lived on to reach his house. As the two stood at the end of Maple Hill street Hiccup looked at his shoes, "thanks again for saving me", He said just loud enough fotr the other boy to hear. He had managed to come out of his shell a little as they talked, especially when Jack mentioned Pokemon and his love for Halloween and winter.

" Don't mention it. That Snotnose shouldn't be bullying you anyway, its wrong.", Jack shook his head, he thought bullies were one of the worst things on the planet. "see ya around?" The brunette asked, a little hopeful. The kid may be younger than him but they seemed to have a lot of things in common.

Hiccup looked up at the other and beamed the first true happy smile for what seemed like the first time in centuries. "Yeah!" he gave a little nod to go along with the answer.

"Alright, later then", Jack said before turning and heading towards his house. Hiccup watched him for a moment before silently turning and walking down the street

Fifth house on the left, that was the auburn haired boys destination. The neighborhood was a quiet little thing. Seven houses on each side of the road and Hiccup was the only kid his age there. Mainly elderly people liven in the neighborhood, their children already off to college and such. Hiccup didn't mind though, he lived in his imagination with the books he read and the movies he watched.

The house was simple, small, and only one story. Starting with a small hallway upon entering the front door. A few family pictures on on either side of the walls followed by a small coat closet on the right. At the end of the entryway were two door frames leading into different rooms, one to the left and one straight ahead. To the left was the living room, big and cozy with its gas fireplace. Straight ahead lead to the dining room where a large mahogany table was rarely sat at except for birthdays or Thanksgiving. The kitchen was hidden by both rooms and could be entered by being in either room.

Hiccup took his shoes off upon entering, setting them on an old towel with the rest of the shoes that were lined up in a row. The smell of food had filled the house telling him one thing, his grandmother was cooking. The boy shuffled his way from the living room and into the kitchen. "Nana?"

A small woman, barely above five foot stood at the counter top beside the stove, both hands in her favorite large orange mixing bowl. Her should length hair had once been a chestnuts brown was slowly being decorated by small strands of silver, and it seemed that more and more wrinkles were slowly covering the familiar face, but that never fooled Hiccup. His grandmother may look like a small and fragile little thing but she was a lively and fiery woman with enough kindness in her heart to warm the most hateful soul out there.

"Hiccup! Oh I'd hug you but right now I am wrist deep in meat loaf", the woman known as Nana looked at him with her light brown eyes and smiled. "I'm also making banana nut bread. Just the way you like it too", she said cheerfully. Hiccup swore that she was a mind reader and knew just how to make his day better instantly. Banana nut bread was one of his favorite things in the world, especially when it was still hot and the middle was still kind of gooey.

"Alright, can I have something to drink?" he asked, he could wait for dinner but thanks to all that walking, and running, he was rather thirsty. Without missing a beat the little woman answered him. "I don't know, can you?" Hiccup rolled his eyes and smiled. "May I have something to drink?" his grandmother just chuckled and nodded her head. "Just no soda."

Hiccup went around her, careful not to bump into the table that was behind her. He quickly rummaged through the cabinet to get a glass and simply filled it up with water from the sink. The water was like a fresh slice of cool heaven as he quickly downed his first glass.

"Any homework?" the question made the boy freeze, he has left his book-bag in his classroom when running away from Snotlout. Hiccup gulped and quickly filled his glass again. "Nope, not today." he said calmly, hoping that she would believe him. She seemed to buy it since she said nothing else, too occupied by her meatloaf.

After his second glass of water Hiccup put the glass into the dishwasher then made his way to his room. He entered the dinning room where on the other side was a small hall way with five doors. The ones on the left were the bathroom then his grandparents room. The center door was a small closet where medicine and towels were usually kept, then the two on the right were his fathers and his room. Hiccups was the first door on the right, right after a plethora of family photos, mainly pictures of him as a baby.

Hiccup made his way into his room, littered with books, clothes, and Pokemon every where. Expertly he maneuvered through his mess like obstacle course and onto his bed where a book was sitting from where he was reading it yesterday. Yes, Hiccup slept with books in his bed, he believed that you could dream about things from the book if you did. With that the boy settled down into his bed and was swept away and transfered into a new world.

Jacks house was only twenty minutes away by foot on another neighborhood. It was a bit larger than the one Hiccup lived in and there were a few other streets connecting to other neighborhoods in his. His house was a little dingy, the last house in a row of thirteen on the left. A few other teenagers lived in his neighborhood, but they never noticed him since they thought that he was too young for them.

As soon as Jack entered the house he was in his living room, and it stank with the smell of stale beer and cigarettes. The kitchen was to the left of the living room and to the right were where the bedrooms and game room was. The game room sounded enticing just by the name but Jack never went in there, that was where his father mainly stayed online gambling away. The man may not be employed but he hardly ever came out of the game room unless to eat, get another beer, or sleep.

His mother, a middle aged woman whom he looked like except for the blue eyes, was away at work. She, as well as his little sister, would not be home till later that night once his mother got off work. Jacks mother always got Emma and took her to her dance class, which was right across the street from her job. She always asked Jack if he wanted to go with her so he wouldn't be alone at home but he didn't mind, as long as his father left him alone.

As quietly as he could Jack tip toed to his room and laid on his bed. He was not in the mood for homework, he could alway do it later, right now all he wanted to do was see if he got any bruises from snotface. Jack lifted his shirt and found no bruises as he could see, he had mainly thrown the punches since he had caught the bulky kid by surprise with his tackle. Breathing a sigh of relief Jack laid on his bed, thinking of the boy he saved earlier that day.

_I remember you said don't leave me here alone_

The next day at school was one of the best days Hiccup had had in a while. Snotloud and his twin sidekicks left him alone, the twins only gave him evil sneers through classes and lunch. The hulking bully had a bruise on his face, probably from Jack tackling him to the ground Hiccup thought. The only bad thing was gym, they were forced to play dodge ball and Hiccup was on one team while the twin were on the other. To say the lease the twins had a field day with him, earning a few bruises on his arms and legs in the process. Hiccup hated gym, he was not athletic no matter how hard he tried. The only thing he could do was run, thanks to trying to escape bullies.

After school that day Jack was waiting outside the main building patiently. There was no sign of any bully waiting to pounce on him, not even Snotlout. The brunette smiled at his friend before falling into step with him. Hiccup was surprised by both, especially seeing Jack wait on him. It was strange since no one ever really talked to him in school. It wasn't because people hated him, not including the bullies, he was just very shy and has a hard time connecting to people.

"Alright, I'm going to ask you one question since our conversation got cut short yesterday." Jack immediately began their conversation, not that Hiccup minded.

"Uh, um.. okay.." Hiccup replied, suddenly very curious to what color his shoes were as Jack looked at him.

"What starter Pokemon?" Jack said very seriously. Hiccup blinked, not expecting the question to be Pokemon related in the least. "Charizard." Jack just began dancing happily as if the million dollar question was answered.

"Alright Omanite or Kabuto?" Jack smiled, his voice not as serious but it seemed that he intended to stay on Pokemon. "Kabuto." The rest of the way home went like this. Choosing Pokemon, what their favorite teams were.

As the two neared Hiccups street Jack seemed to shoot more questions at him. "Alright, alright one last question." By this time Hiccup coming out of his turtle shell of solitude and had asked Jack some of his own questions. "First Pokemon card?" Hiccup stopped and shook his head. "I don't have any."

The brunette seemed to go into a fit hearing the other boys answer. "What?! No way!" Hiccups face turned red and she shuffled his foot "way, I don't have any."

Jack pondered a moment as the two started walking again and eventually reached Hiccups street. "You said that you like Vulpix right?" A small nod cam from the younger boy as he looked up at Jack. "That's all I need to know, see you tomorrow!" Jack said, as if he were suddenly on a mission.

"Wait, Jack!" Hiccup called out, he needed to ask him something, it had began to fester in his mind as they walked home but he didn't want to change the subject on the other boy. It seemed like now or never since he had the older boys attention.

"Yeah?" Jack walked back over to the other boy, his head cocked to the side almost like a curiously puppy.

Hiccup hesitated, taking a deep breath before speaking. "Wh... why are you walking home with me? And talking about Pokemon with me? Why aren't you with other kids?" He didn't want to sound mean, but he had to know. It was nice but if Jack was just trying to bodyguard him then he didn't want to burden the boy.

Jack stood there surprised at his question, looking at the scared look that had come on Hiccups face. "Well, isn't that what friends are suppose to do?" He asked simply. Friend? He had only met the boy yesterday and Jack was already considering him a friend? "Hiccup do you have friends?" Jack asked curiously. The boy was acting as if the word was foreign.

Looking down Hiccup hid his face with his bangs before nodding and waited. Waited for Jack to start laughing and calling him a loser for not having friends. That that was the reason for why he was mainly bullied, but it never came. Instead a hand was placed on the boys shoulder. "Well you have one now."

Astonished Hiccup snapped his head up to look at Jack. The boy just smiled at him and patted his shoulder. "See ya tomorrow then?" Hiccup was so happy that he furiously nodded his head, words lost to him. Jack turned and headed home, leaving Hiccup rooted in place. Friend, he finally had his first friend. With that the boy happily ran down his street, with tears of happiness running down his face for the very first time.


	3. Skeletons

_But all that's dead and gone and past_

The next day Hiccup was impatient for school to end. His thoughts continuously went back to Jack and the look on his face before leaving. What was he up to? The poor boy was so impatient that he was practically bouncing in his seat the whole day.

The twins threw paper balls at the back of his head when the teacher wasn't looking and at lunch one of them even managed to fling mashed potatoes into his face. It seemed that they were already back to their old antics, but how long would it be before Snotlout did the same? The thought scared the boy for a minute before he remembered that he had Jack around. But he couldn't just hid behind the older boy and let him to the fighting forever. Snotlout would wait till he is alone, if he was actually smart enough to think. The boy had brawn on his side for sure but brains were very slim.

When the final school bell rang Hiccup grabbed his book-bag and made a mad dash for the entrance of the school. Today he had beaten the older boy, leaving him there shuffling from foot to foot. Finally after what seemed like forever Jack came striding over to the auburn boy, an excited look on his face.

"You beat me today!" He exclaimed as he stopped in front of the other. Hiccup nodded his head, the corners his mouth turning up into a grin. "Yeah".

"I need you to close your eyes for a moment." Jack said gave him a puzzled look, fearful that something bad was about to happen. "It's something good, I promise!" His smiled was contagious and made the boy relax and slowly close his eyes.

Immediately the sound of the others book-bag being opened rang through Hiccups ears. Jack shuffled through his bag, going all the way down to the bottom to grab what he was searching for. By this time Hiccup was becoming anxious and let out a tiny groan of unsatisfactory. "Alright, look!"

Hiccups eyes snapped opened and his green eyes focused to the outstretched hand of the older boy. A Pokemon card, nothing shiny or foil, but a simple Pokemon card with a Vulpix on it sat in the pale hand. Hiccups eyes dilated, jaw dropped as he looked up at Jack then back down at the card.

"Go on take it. It's yours." Hiccup felt like it was Christmas, or his birthday, or both just by the simple gift. Without thinking the boy hugged Jack tightly before taking the card and jumping up and down. "Thank you!"

"Wow. If that's how you act with just one card then what about all these?" Hiccup had not noticed that Jack's other hand was still inside his bag. The boy pulled out a stack of Pokemon cards, all wrapped up in a rubber band. "I had some extras and thought that you and I could you know, battle sometime." Jack said smiling.

He couldn't believe it, a whole stack of Pokemon cards from a boy he had only met a few days ago. Hiccup shakily took the cards, he felt like he had gone into shock. Jack was really giving him these? Just for him? The boy hugged them tightly and squeezed his eyes shut, attempting to stop the tears that were threatening to spill over. "Thank you so much Jack... I've never gotten something like this from anyone", besides presents from his family, Hiccup really never had received a present from anyone else.

Jack didn't know what to say. He was doing a simple act of kindness to his new found friend, he never would have guessed that the boy would act so elated. After a moment Jack placed his hand on Hiccups shoulder and smiled. "What are friends for? Come on, lets head out."

Hiccup looked up at the brunette and nodded his head and clutched the cards in his hands, never letting go one second till he got home.

_Tonight_

That night at dinner Hiccup showed his grandmother at the small table that sat in the kitchen. His father, Stoick, would not be home till late that night so he would have to wait till the weekend to show him.

Hiccups father was a businessman, he didn't know what kind. His schedule kept him busy through out most of the week, but on the weekends Hiccup knew without a doubt that he and his father would have time to spend with one another.

His grandmother smiled and listened as they ate and Hiccup showed her each of the cards. The little woman had sat and watched Pokemon with her grandson many times, finding the cartoon interesting. She would always tease Hiccup and say that his favorite should be Pikachu, like her. She could never get over how cute the little yellow mouse was on the show.

For Jack however, when he got home his father was out and about, fuming over something. The brunette could hear the grumbles coming from the kitchen as he moved about.

The man was tall, almost six foot, black hair and blue eyes. Stubble coated the lower part of his face from where he had not shaved in a few days, dark rings were under his eyes, and his clothes were dis-shelved. Ever since his father lost his job a few months back he had sank into a depression and with their cheap little computer he found gambling as his way to cope. Poker, horse races, almost any kind of gambling. After that he just stopped caring about trying to find a job and just cared about gambling.

Jack slowly slipped into the kitchen, finding his father grabbing yet another beer from the fridge. "Uh, hey dad.." The man idly glanced at his son and gave a grunt as a hello before opening the beer and taking a gulp. By the way he was acting it meant that he lost a gamble, again. "Did you loose...?" He asked as he moved around him to get a juice packet.

Again the man grunted before making a coherent sentence. "Five hundred dollars, gone..." Now for some families five hundred dollars may mean nothing, but for Jack's family who was slowly slipping into poverty, it meant everything.

"You could just stop you know, it's just a stupid game." Jack spoke before thinking. The man whirled and looked at Jack, outraged that his son had spoke out on him. Seconds later the sound of skin against skin reverberated through the small room. Juice now in the floor Jack looked at his father appalled. For the first time ever his father had hit him. Even when he got in trouble for his pranks he never got a spanking, his parents didn't believe in it, now here he was with a red mark and his head split in pain.

"Don't you talk back to me boy. Clean that up then get to your room." his father seethed before stomping out of the room.

Jack didn't move, not till he heard the sound of the game room door slam shut. Shaky hands picked up the plastic and threw it away, then he grabbed a dish towel and got on his hands and knees to wipe up the spilled juice. It was then that he felt the tears roll down his burning face as the incident replayed over and over in his head. Once cleaned up Jack stood, placing the rag on the counter and devastatingly walked to his room, not coming out until the next morning.


	4. Card Games

_Just close your eyes_

For the second day in a row Hiccup had beaten Jack after school was let out. The warm temperatures signaled that school would be ending soon and the fantastic two months of summer would begin. Hiccup wouldn't have to deal with Snotlout and the twins all summer, maybe he could probably try to hang out with Jack too. Then in the fall Snotlout would be gone, leaving elementary school and going across the street to the oh so large middle/ high school, but then so would Jack. Things would be alright wouldn't they? Jack would still walk home with him wouldn't he? Or would he get new and better friends and forget the small dorky kid he saved from being bullied?

Thoughts swirled through his head in an frenzied tornado that for a moment Hiccup didn't see Jack slowly walking over to him, head down and eyes hidden behind his white bangs. After a second Hiccup jumped a little, hiding his squeak of fright behind a chuckle. "Hey, what took you so long?" he asked curiously.

Jack just quietly stood in front of the boy, not moving, face still hidden. Something in Hiccups stomach fluttered with worry. "Jack? What's wrong? I was just ki-" "It's nothing, Hic." blinking, the auburn hair boy stood there a moment over the sudden new nickname. But that wasn't what had made the fluttering in his stomach grow, it was his voice. The usually happy and enthusiastic voice was gone, now more quite and sad. Hiccup truly began to worry about him, what was wrong?

"Jack, look at me. What's wrong?" Jack stood as still as a statue. The silence was practically unnerving for the poor boy. Hiccup grabbed Jack shoulders and made the boy look at him. "Jack! You-" his sentence caught in his throat as he saw a small bruise on his cheek. Almost immediately the fluttering of his stomach turned into a clenching in his chest. Was that why he was acting different.

Cerulean blue met forest green and Jack gently moved out of Hiccup's touch. "It's nothing, I got hurt today in gym", it was a lie and Hiccup knew it. "Come on, let's go." Jack dead panned as he began to walk away from the school. The younger boy quickly went into step beside his upset friend.

What could he do? He didn't like seeing Jack like this, not at all. They hardly spoke, Hiccup mainly asking questions, anything but the bruise, to try and get the other boy to talk. He tried joke, didn't even get a smirk, he tried telling funny stories, again the same result. What else could he try? By the time he thought this both boys were at Hiccups street.

"See you tomorrow Hi-" Jack began before a hand took firm hold of his wrist and practically dragged him down the street. "Wait, what are you doing? Hiccup let go!" Jack said and struggled in the boys grip, for someone so small he was actually kind of strong.

"You aren't leaving my side till you tell the truth and feel better." Hiccup said bluntly. He had tried Plan A and that didn't work, so time for Plan B.

_The sun is going down_

Hiccup had dragged Jack to his house, determined to try and help. Jack had protested over half of the way but after they passed the third house the brunette finally gave up. It seemed that there was no way out of it. Jack felt awkward, usually he was the one trying to make others feel better, no one had ever tried to do the same for him.

"Nana? I'm home! And we have company." The boy said as he took his shoes off, Jack reluctantly did the same and placed his beside Hiccups on the old towel. Hiccup led Jack into the kitchen where his grandmother was sitting at the table cutting something out of a newspaper. "Nana?"

The little woman turned and smiled. "How was your day?" She smiled at her grandson and that was when her eyes landed on the second boy. "And who might this be?"

Jacks cheeks burned lightly as he moved from behind Hiccup and stood beside him. "Jack, mam."

"Nana can he stay for a bit, please?" Hiccup begged. It was new, Hiccup never mentioned any of his friends, never went to their houses, or invited anyone over so when the little woman heard the sudden request she could not help the excitement that filled her voice.

"Well I don't see why not! On one condition though." Both boys looked at her as she grabbed the cordless house phone from the table and handed it to Jack. "Just call your parents and make sure they know where you are and that it is alright with them." The older boy took the phone and nodded his head before punching the memorized numbers of his mothers work.

After a few minutes of Jack and Nana talking to Jack's mother the boy let his first smile crack through. His mother had given him permission to stay and would be there at seven thirty to pick him up. Hiccup jumped around excitedly, the first friend ever to stay at his house he couldn't believe it.

"Now do you too want a snack before I start on supper?" Nana asked as she poured both something to drink.

"No thank you", came the answer simultaneously. The boys just grinned, Hiccups worry begging to die down as well as Jack was slowly starting to act like himself again. "Do you have your cards?" Hiccup asked curiously. Jack furiously nodded his head, mouth full of chocolate milk. "Bet I can beat you!"

The boys hopped out of their seats, grabbed their bags and ran to Hiccups room both saying how they are going to beat the other.

Five games later Hiccup was winning by one. Both boys glared at one another over their hand and smiled to themselves, thinking that they were going to best the other. "I'm gonna make my Ivysaur razor leaf your Squirtle and that is the end of him!" Jack said excitedly. He was so close to winning this game that he could smell it.

Hiccup put his Squirtle card into the the graveyard pile but the smile didn't disappear. "Then I choose Vulpix." The boy kept smiling and laid down the first card ever given to him by the brunette. Jack silently glared at the card because he had no other Pokemon in his hand and nothing to help him. He was most likely going to lose, again.

"Boys, dinner is ready." The little woman opened the door and the smell of chicken and herbs slithered into the room. Stomachs growled at the two put down their cards and ended in a truce and went together.

Chicken, rice, corn, and rolls a perfect dinner was sitting on the table along with full glasses of chocolate milk. The two excitedly hopped into the same chairs as they did earlier and began to dig in.

"So Jack, might I ask what happened to your cheek? That's quite a bruise." Nana asked part way through their dinner. The question immediately made Jack's mood chance, and Hiccup saw it.

"Um... a bully got me." He answered quietly. A bully? Hiccup thought, remembering earlier Jack had said that it was something in gym.

"Hiccup has had his fair share of bullies, but he has taken tai quan doe since preschool, haven't you?" Nana said idly before taking a bite of a roll. "I've alway told him that if a bully hits him then to take him out, but if he starts the fight."

"I can go to the garage, grab a shovel, and start digging my grave in the backyard." Hiccup finished and he knew she was telling the truth. Jack looked at Hiccup wide eyes. It was true that he had taken tai quan doe since then, going in with the adults with his father because he was afraid to be in a class with other kids. But Hiccup was terrified of using what he had learned outside of class. He couldn't do it, not to anyone, ever.

Hiccups cheeks burned with embarrassment as he ate his chicken. The subject then thankfully changed as the three slowly finished their dinner.

**Notes: **This is all I have at the moment. I have another chapter half way done but one of my hand is injured and I don't wanna finish it using only one hand. When it heals I intend to continue it.

some of you know I started this on Tumblr and kind of forgot about it. Having it on a place like this will help me remember to finish because I really want to.


End file.
